The true monster
by Alone in the blight
Summary: Imminent sadness... rating \[T]/


**A/N: A little break from torn asunder and dark thoughts (thank you EarthScraper for the review bro!) only 19 days guys!**

**Small dedication: To ASouffleToServeTwo who lagged stabbed me today in the burg! Just kidding, we had some short yet jolly time killing a hacker and avenging my onion bro on ng+7.**

**Q: in first pov, which tense should I use? In third pov, I use past…so past or present or both? Do you like the description? 2gory4you?**

** . . .**

My captor was kind enough to sleep with his key shackling on his side. This serpent didn't even wake up when I dispatched my 'fellow' crystalline inmates. A single blast of great soul arrow left him with a wide gap in his midsection. Luckily for me, his scaly corpse was within my reach… otherwise, I would have remained here for quite some time.

When I stepped out of my cell, this wailing alarm sound echoed all over the archives. Surprisingly, it was soothing to my mind. Two man serpents were coming towards me. I raised my grass crest shield and sheathed my cunning washing pole with my catalyst on my back. The scaly men whizzed right passed me like I was nil. Were they….fleeing?

"Well, what is it?!" I extend my arms and stepped forwards in triumph. How foolish I was; in a heartbeat three slimly spawns of Seath were mere feet before next me. One of them spewed a surge of water while the other used its sword-like tongue to break my trusty shield upon contact. The third one tried to grab me and kiss me with its rather sharp tongue but I evaded such attempt by back stepping and casting my homing soul mass.

The concentrated orbs of soul blistered its targets. I thought they would be as hard as the serpent people but nay; instead, a mesh of slimly blue flesh and other body fluids painted the place. It was utterly disgusting but I suited me just fine; after all, I transversed the depth **and **blighttown.

The stairs and my boots became a little bit slippery from the blue insides of my foes but I managed to walk downwards without slipping and breaking my neck. More of these peculiar blue creatures raced each other to get me. My soul arrows and spears had to disagree though. Some of them were kind enough to drop those lovely black sprites of humanities from their maimed shells…. How thoughtful.

Finally, I reach the very bottom of the spiral staircase. I noticed two of them abominations cowering near a corner. They didn't notice me just yet. When I was about to blast them to oblivion, I heard some serpent's hissing above my head. I lowered my catalyst and climbed up the rusty stair only to face two serpent men and their female counterpart.

The first serpent man missed me by mere inches. His great sword got stuck in the wall instead leaving his tall neck vulnerable for a quick slice. The second serpent advanced in rage swinging his greatsword left and right. My dodge wasn't enough to evade his poison-brimmed bite down to my neck. I returned the favour with a soul spear blast. The world started to spin wildly. The last serpent lady became ten in my blurred vision. Yet, I managed to cast a homing Soulmass. The Soulmass hit what I couldn't pinpoint. Ten lady serpent corpses drowned in their own pool of blood.

Quickly, I yanked a purple moss clump from my pocket and wolfed the bitter thing in one go. I remember the words of the reasonably insane undead merchant in the sewers about mosses and their types. Good thing I bought a handful of them.

My state of mind returned to norm. I was a little bit weakened and pale. A chug of Estus threw all behind me; my neck wound was closing and my fatigue dissipated.

Seeing a lever, I pulled it up naturally. The alarming sound was no more. All was in silence…

All but the two creatures….

Their cries and moans of pain erupted. I climbed down to see if there was someone else crying but no. there were me and them in the place. They seemed to cower away from my presence.

That was odd.

I should be the one running not them. Why would they….?

But all was revealed.

In front of me was a large chamber filled with torture tools, small slimy cages, and various scientific equipment with a large pool of unknown fluid and a pile of maiden's clothes and talismans.

And a journal.

I carefully read its vile contents. Those poor creatures were called 'Pisaca'. They were once devoted maidens of lady Gwynevere but they were abducted by duke Seath for his sinister experiments… the same dragon who brought me here in the first place. Gods have mercy….

I am the true monster.

I slowly approached the two pisaca talking in a low tone "it is alright. It is alright. I mean no harm." They became less agitated.

I did my best to hold my tears back "i…. am very very sorry for your fate and for murdering your sisters. By Lord Gwyn, I will not rest till the death of Seath."

I dropped two pairs of humanities to ease the maiden's pain before heading back upstairs.

_You will pay dearly, Seath._

_._

**Based on true story! I turned off the gramophone before heading for the docile pisaca to kill them for their miracles. It was the first time to hear their cries. I did a prostration and dropped two humanities for them.**

**I never hated Seath so much before. He was like meh to me but their cries man…their cries…**

**Moral of the story: DON'T KILL THEM! Don't try to convince me that you will actually join the titty covenant and use those miracles. I will try to write another one shot describing those experiments.**

**Oh and the torture chamber was in fact the room cell where Logan and the firekeeper soul resided.**

**Praise the sun. **


End file.
